NaNo
by Wiccagirl24
Summary: Abby finds a new passtime, and Gibbs catches her. Nothing but a pile of fluff.


A/N: This is for brightillusions from her favorite crackwhore. It's not a bribe. Really. It is, however, probably the biggest pile of fluff that I have ever written. And if you don't understand the word NaNo? Abby will explain it to you (and Gibbs.)

II

The instant she heard the telltale swish of the door opening she moved the pointer into the top corner of the computer screen, causing the screen to go into screensaver mode.

"If you're here for the test results, they aren't ready," she told Gibbs before he could open his mouth.

"Why not?"

"Because despite your powers of persuasions, the laws of physics remain unchanged. I can't make time speed up."

"Okay." Gibbs sat on the edge of the desk. He looked, to Abby, like he intended to stay there until the test results were ready. That would not do.

"Don't you have something upstairs you should be doing? I'll call you when I have an answer." Any other time she would be pleased that he wasn't in a rush, but not today.

"Nope. There is nothing I can do until I know if the DNA matches."

"Oh," she sighed disappointedly.

"Any particular reason you're trying to get rid of me, Abbs?"

"Rid of you? Don't be silly. I just figured you would be busy, or if you weren't busy then you might want to know that you had enough free time to go to the cafe and get a coffee or something."

"So it has nothing to do with whatever is on your computer right now?"

"What?" she asked, faking innocence and looking everywhere but at the computer.

"Just tell me you didn't put Tony's game on there. It's bad enough that McGee has been playing it."

"Would you feel better if I told you it was porn?" she asked sweetly.

"Abby," Gibbs said as he shook his head.

"I'm going to go check on those results now." Abby wasn't even out of the room when Gibbs moved into her chair and touched the mouse, lighting up the computer screen. He chuckled at what he found. "Goth Girl?" he asked as his eyes scanned the page.

"Gibbs!" Abby tried to turn off the screen, but Gibbs swatted her hand away. It didn't matter anyway. The damage had been done.

"Goth Girl's fingers flew over the keyboard," Gibbs read out-loud from the Word document. "Silver Fox would be returning soon, and she wanted to be able to give him the answers he was looking for."

"It's rude to read other people's writing without permission." Abby crossed her arms and tried to look mean, but there was a blush tinting her cheeks.

"This isn't anything to do with work," Gibbs commented, ignoring her accusation. "And I'm pretty sure it's not for a forensics journal. What is it?"

"NaNo," Abby answered shortly, still pouting.

"Nano? Sounds like the name of some micro computer thing."

"Not that kind of nano, Gibbs." She typed a quick sequence of commands onto the keyboard, saving the document and turning off the computer. "It's November."

"You're renaming the months now Abby? If November is nano, does that mean next month is dino?"

"Don't be silly. NaNo is short for NaNoWriMo."

"Well that certainly clears things up," he muttered sarcastically.

"I wasn't done explaining. NaNoWriMo is short for National Novel Writing Month, and that's November."

"So you are writing a novel?" Gibbs asked curiously. The fact that McGee used his free time to write had come as no surprise, but Abby was a different matter.

"I am," she nodded, her pigtails bouncing. "McGee told me about NaNo a couple of months ago, and I thought it sounded like fun." At the time he had been trying to distract her from Gibbs' recent departure, but she didn't need to explain that.

"And your main character is called Goth Girl?" he asked teasingly.

"You know what they say, Gibbs. You should write what you know."

"And Goth Girl works with someone named Silver Fox?" he hinted, hoping she would explain more about that relationship.

"He's a super hero, completely invented by me and not based on anyone in real life, and she's like Bond's Q and Batman's Robin rolled into one."

"Uh-hu. Can I ask one more question before I leave?"

"Sure." It wasn't like she had any more secrets from him. At least none that had to do with her writing.

"Why is the villain in your story a 'beautiful and authoritative' woman with spiky red hair?"


End file.
